1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, in particular, to an electrical connector assembly having a flexible conducting wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Followed by rapid technology development, various kinds of electrical connector assemblies have been invented for electrical connection between electronic components and circuit boards. In order to decrease an occupied bottom surface of an electrical connector assembly and to increase the quantity of an electrical connector, the industry vents a stacked electrical connector assembly having a plurality of vertically stacked electrical connectors.
According to the present technique level, the stacked electrical connector assembly has a lower electrical connector. The lower electrical connector has conducting pins capable of electrically inserting downward into an external circuit board in a very short distance. In the contrast, the stacked electrical connector assembly has an upper electrical connector. The upper electrical connector has conducting pins capable of electrically inserting backward and downward into the external circuit board in a bend sate and a very long distance.
However, the conducting pin is made from a metal material with high conductivity and thus has certain rigidity. In an actual process, a fixture has to be used to produce the conducting pin of the upper electrical connector with a correct extension length and bend distance. Since each kind of the electrical connector has the conducting pin with different quantity and length, a different fixture has to be designed, such that process complexity and cost may be increased.
Further, since the metal conducting pin does not have flexibility, precise alignment has to be made between the conducting pin and a socket of the external circuit board without errors. Once the angle or location of the conducting pin is incorrect, the yield of the whole electrical connector assembly will be affected.
On other hand, since the traditional metal conducting pin lacks flexibility, once the electrical connector assembly is crashed or vibrated, the conducting pin could crack. Moreover, the metal conducting pin may also be suffered to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Therefore, the conducting pin should be cover by a metal shield body, so as to reduce the effect of electromagnetic interference.
Hence, the objective of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems.